1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speaker and a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Many displays do not have a speaker, therefore, users must connect an external speaker to the display, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker and a display that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.